Magnetic-induction flow meters are used in many different fields of application. The problem of the anchoring of the measuring electrodes protruding into the measuring tube occurs especially in the area of high pressure applications.
In the past, several anchoring concepts have been described, which, however, for various reasons did not constitute any satisfactory solution.
German patent DE 10 2007 004 827 A1 discloses a yoke assembly in one embodiment. Such a construction does, however, lead to excessive dimensions of the casing. U.S. Pat. No. 7,938,020, US Patent Publication 2004 014 90 46 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,466 each disclose screw connections or screw inserts to anchor the measuring electrode. Such screw connections might however lead to problems with tightness. U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,834 discloses a so-called mushroom-head electrode whose connection to the measuring tube is based on its mushroom-head geometry. U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,775 discloses a full grouting version used to anchor the measuring electrode.